There are numerous existing inventions in the prior art that refer to the use of wind power. There are examples from ancient times, from using sails as propulsion means in water navigation, to the famous windmills of La Mancha used to mill flour, and more recently the wind turbines that have been erected in the mountain crests that are derived from the engines used to pump subterranean water and are oriented by means of wind vanes.
There are numerous constraints attached to the modern wind turbines; the main may be wind force and wind direction, which result in design complexity coupled with loss of effectiveness. Most of the models developed to date have a horizontal axis that is oriented according to the direction of the wind.
There are examples of wind mills designed during Ancient Times, such as the Persian Mill, which had a vertical axis, the Savonius Mill developed later, and more recently the Darrieus Rotor, although the latter has not been widely developed due to its fragility.